


Mornings after Thor

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lazy Sex, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings had improved greatly ever since Thor had arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings after Thor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



Before Thor mornings were waking up from where she’d crashed the night before. If Jane was lucky she was in her bed. If she wasn’t, it was usually in her lab or on her desk. Though hiring Darcy had helped Jane end up in better more times than not. 

With Thor, she found herself waking up in a bed all the time when he was around. His arms would be wrapped around her, keeping her safe and warm. 

Jane found she loved waking up to the feel of a comfortable bed underneath her and Thor’s strong arms wrapped around her. What made it even better were those mornings, such as today, when Thor would gently tug her back down when Jane moved to get up. 

Jane settled willingly back down beside him. She’d taken a look outside the window to see the raging winter storm had eased off into a steady snowfall. Jane had better things to do then trudge through barely plowed streets to get to work. 

Thor leaned over her, his hair falling over them to create a world where it was only the two of them. He kissed her softly as one of his big hands ran gently over her shoulder and down her arm. Jane tangled the fingers of one hand into his blond hair, kissing him back, enjoying the feel of their lips pressed against each other. 

Just from the way he kissed and touched her, Jane knew Thor was in the mood for something slow, the kind slow that had them tangled together for hours and left her blissed out and unable to move from the sheer pleasure of their lovemaking. 

Thor rolled on to his back, taking Jane with him. Jane wriggled, feeling him growing hard against her belly. She couldn’t help grinning, feeling the curve of his lips from where he was smiling as well. 

Jane let herself melt into him and the feel of his hands stroking over. 

Mornings were far more enjoyable since Thor had come into her life.


End file.
